Many individuals find it difficult to twist off the twist off cap of many beverage bottles. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a beverage bottle with a twist of cap that included a cap twisting structure molded into a bottom bottle surface thereof sized and shaped to gripping hold the twist off cap of another identical bottle. Because the cap twisting structure is molded into the bottom surface of the bottle where it can become contaminated while sitting on a table, in an ice chest or the like, it would also be a benefit to have a peel off cover member positioned over the cap twisting structure to protect it from contamination until it is used.